The Cheesy HappilyEverAfter Thing
by Killer Zebra
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A one-shot set about 5 years after 'Only Gods Can Change Stone.' It all belongs to T.P.


**AN: Hello guys! Several of you requested a sequel, so here's just a little oneshot about life after 'Stone.' Like the epilogue that should always come after really good books but never does, and makes it necessary to resort to fanfiction. Here goes!**

**Life After**

17 year-old Tobias of Stone Mountain patiently held his fingers out for his newest little sister to grab onto. She was almost one, and already was impatient to walk. But for the moment, she needed Tobe's help. His back was aching from walking her around bent over, but like every other man in the family, he was wrapped around Faye's little finger.

The whole family was picnicking on a hillside in the Stone Mountain fief. Kel, 3 months pregnant, was on maternity leave, and was enjoying every moment with her husband, son, and two small daughters. Ilane, 3, and Faye, 11 ½ months. Ilane looked just like her father, with white-blonde, incredibly soft hair and delicate features; although she had her mother's dreamy hazel eyes.

However, 11 ½ months ago, everyone had been shocked when little Faye came. She had wide, slightly slanted, innocent fey green eyes, and a thick head full of rich dark hair even in the cradle. Joren wanted to name her Elf, but Kel protested. They compromised and named her Faye. **(AN: You know, Fey, Faye, ladeeda?)**

Tobe joined the Queen's Riders when he turned 15, following his adoptive mother's example and using a glaive as his main weapon. He got to travel with Kel sometimes, but these days it was rare that he had time to visit home. So he too, was making the most of his visit. He hoped that within the next 6 months he would get a baby brother.

Meathead and Yuki had had a son, named Baird after his grandfather. The child was almost 4 now, and loved coming to play with his little 'cousins.' Somehow all the children had adopted the name 'Toto,' for Tobe. He didn't mind at all. In fact, all it took for the kids to get virtually whatever they wanted was big eyes and, 'Pleeze, Toto?' **(AN: All my nieces call my brother Tobe 'Unca Toto.' It's ridiculously cute.)**

Faye couldn't manage, 'Pleeze, Toto?' yet, but her wide green eyes were more than enough to make Tobe decide to ignore his aching back for just _one_ more walk around the picnic blanket. Kel, who had an excuse to make her men do all the dirty work, was laughing wickedly. Pregnancy made her slightly more evil than usual.

Two years ago, Dom had finally met his match, in a young Rider named Niamh of Hollyrose; Merric's younger sister. **(AN: I have no idea if Merric has a sister. Let's just pretend, shall we?) **Their relationship started as constant arguing, and morphed into- well, constant arguing. They loved each other dearly though, and at least they would never get bored. They had gotten married four months ago, as soon as the law about men in the Own marrying was changed.

Kel watched in wonder as the now 6'2" Tobe stooped down ridiculously far in order to get his index fingers within the reach of round-eyed, sweet little Faye. "Be careful!" she called. "If you stay in that position too long you'll get stuck that way!"

Tobe glanced up at her irately. "Mom! That joke is _sooo_ old!" Faye didn't really know what was going on, but she started giggling madly anyway. Ilane joined in, just because she didn't want to be left out of the joke. Then Joren started laughing because his daughters were laughing at nothing, and before long the whole family was in stitches.

Peachblossom, now retired from knight-work and mostly serving as a pony for the children, or sometimes a picnic-basket carrier, pricked up his ears at the sound. Despite his usually ill-tempered nature, he loved the children and especially enjoyed hearing them laugh. Although he had recently discovered that young Baird squeaked just as well as his father.

When Joren caught his breath, he leaned over and stopped his wife's laughter with a long kiss. Tobe made a disgusted face and looked away, Ilane went all goo-goo eyed, even at her age, and Faye simply looked on curiously, wondering what this newest adult oddity was all about.

When Joren pulled back, Kel gazed at him with a soft smile on her face, completely forgetting about the children. "Remember our first kiss?" she asked dreamily. Joren smiled, but before he could reply, Tobe interrupted. "Does the one when Joren was possessing Sir Meathead count?" he asked with a smirk. By now, of course, he had heard most of the gruesome details of the 'possession situation.' If anything would stop the mushiness, he knew that that comment would.

He was right. An expression of absolute horror crossed Kel's face, although Joren only smirked. "Joren!" Kel yelled. "Don't you dare give me that _smirk_! Poor Neal! Remember when Dom kissed _me? _Well Neal was in the same situation! Except he wasn't kissing a guy, and he was married!" Joren grimaced at the reminder, whilst Tobe grinned at this unexpected response to his comment.

"Wait; so, _Dom_ kissed you? When Dad was possessing you?" Tobe went off on another fit of helpless laughter. Ilane and Faye, as usual, followed suit. Kel grimaced. "Dom is going to kill me if word of this ever gets out. Especially to Niamh," she said ruefully, putting a hand on her slightly swelling belly. Tobe only laughed harder.  
Suddenly Kel let out a small, very un-Kel-like shriek. Joren wasn't concerned, as she was still smiling. "What is it love?" he asked. "He _moved_!" Kel said. "I just felt him _move!_" Tobe bent over her excitedly. "Can I feel?" he asked.

Kel laughed. "You won't be able to feel him yet, you buffoon! Ask again in a couple months." **(AN: I have four nieces, but I wasn't really around for any of the pregnancies. I'm just guesstimating on the timing of things.)** Tobe smiled, although a bit sadly. "I'll be _gone_ in a couple of months," he complained. "Well, unfortunately for you the baby doesn't care," Kel retorted, smiling.

Tobe practically wilted right in front of them. "I'm crushed," he whispered, lips trembling. Joren chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to quit the Riders and become a player instead?" he teased. "Well," Tobe replied with mock solemnity, "I was thinking about becoming a dragon." Joren stared. "A- a _dragon_?" he finally got out. He snorted, shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter.

Tobe pretended to be offended. "I'll have you know that a dragon could be very useful to Tortall! I could fly around shooting flames at flammable things if I were a dragon!" Joren instantly stopped laughing and adopted a serious expression as well. "Well, think about it this way: if you were a player, you could run around _pretending_ to fly around shooting flames at flammable things."

Tobe was putting on a look of fierce concentration, when Kel cut in. "If you were a dragon then you wouldn't have to bend over and walk Faye around," she offered. Tobe and Joren looked at each other. "That clinches it," Tobe said. "I'm becoming a dragon."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**AN: Random conversation about dragons and players. I search for sequel material in the deep dark corners of my brain, and this is what I come up with. I sorta liked the Elf look-alike thing though. I just wanted to give you a peek into the cheesy happily-ever-after scene. Because I _believe_ in cheesy happily-ever-after's. Review please! **

**~Killer Zebra**


End file.
